


In a field of Forget-me-nots

by TwistedMashup



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters
Genre: After a long acceptance, Everyone is happy..., F/M, Flowers, For the most part, I did very little research, Post-Canon, Will update tags if canon is not compliant to fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMashup/pseuds/TwistedMashup
Summary: Walter brings Barbara some flowers.





	In a field of Forget-me-nots

**Author's Note:**

> Due to <strike>my phone being utterly shattered and disfunctional</strike> technical issues, this was not actually the original piece, but I tried my best to retype it and I hope it's just as good as the first one :D

In Arcadia Oaks, life was simple. Everything had changed since - or arguably before - the supposed 'Eternal Night'. Trolls wander the streets are freely as extraterrestrials come to visit. Trades between worlds alike have then occurred, it was a seemingly perfect world, at least to most. Jim and Claire, as well as the others who then used to be kids, have long settled down. Jim, the greatest - the last - champion ever to be chosen has broken the long line of Trollhunters, being the last to suffer the weight given by the amulet. After the war that ended all wars, everything eventually came to a close. But alas, all good things - such a great story, a good book, or even a great adventure - must come to an end.

It was a tad bit early that most of the townspeople barely started their daily routine. Dawn was still a few hours away which gave Walter enough time to do his morning errand. Almost every shop was now open on a 24/7 period, an advantage taken by Trolls to work at a night-shift while humans work in the daytime. It was convenient to both sides, as long as a deal of 'no eating the merchandise' was up and about. Walter - who now found a way to wear his human attire while in his troll form - walked quietly down the street. He watched as whelps were called back by their parents to come home before the sun comes up, it was a reminder to check if he had his umbrella on him in the case that a setback would occur. Being stranded in a flower shop due to daylight wasn't the best experience.

That being said, it reminded him of that exact day. It was only half a year into taking care of the familiars, he was to pick up diapers - since he miraculously miscounted the amount they needed - for the babies. Barbara was at work while Toby babysat until he was to return (which took an unfortunate turn). He stayed in the shop, surrounded by people who would either glance at him weird or tried - and failed - to completely ignore his existence, he stood in one corner for most of the day, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. He examined the flowers, specifically those with a true-blue hue, it reminded him of two certain Lake's eyes. Walter then picked it up to take a better look, he merely stared at them for the duration of the time. He was like that for what almost felt like an eternity, until, of course, one Barbara Lake found out and came to the rescue. At that moment, Walter felt like a damsel who was just saved by his lab coat-clad knight.

She came in rushing and stopped when she saw him holding a bouquet. Walter turned to face her only to realize later how he looked, as if giving her the flowers.

"How'd you know I liked these?" Walter remembered Barbara say as she walked towards him.

"These? I-" Walter tried to answer but the words got caught up in his throat.

He saw Barbara shake her head. "Forget me not's," she answered as she took the bouquet from his hands and dragged him towards the counter.

"I didn't know you liked these," he mumbled.

He heard Barbara's wonderful chuckle. "Well, _ now _ you do," she said, making Walter flush ever so slightly, "You know... I'd grow an entire field of these if I can!"

He took her hand, " 'tis a promise, then?"

They ended up buying the flowers and displaying them in the newly-furnished living room. He smiled at the thought, he could still remember the look on her face as she found his quite miserable experience humorous, though it didn't cancel out the concern she held for him. To look at her and drown in those ocean-blue eyes while she smiled from ear to ear was everything that kept Walter going, before and onward.

He frowned as he walked past the museum, oh how many memories did that damned place make? How many regrets did it fabricate? He sighed. But, of course, it was _ him _ all along. Sometimes he would ponder how differently it would have been if he sided with the Trollhunter in the first place. Would things have been easier? Would he have died in the hands of Bular at the mere mention of his treachery? Would it have been better for him and Barbara? Regrets flowed like a raging river that he almost crossed the street -jaywalked mindlessly. He pulled himself back to the present. There was nothing he could do about it, not now that it was too late. But better late than never, he would always say to his students back when he taught high school - the teens would make such an absurd excuse that even a troll posing as a tenth-grade World History teacher wouldn't believe it, that he would just excuse their tardiness and congratulate them for at least bringing a pen.

Sometimes he would wonder how on Earth Barbara could have forgiven him for everything he did. She was truly an amazing woman, and with his luck, it was almost impossible to think that he would have even met her. Almost. Even at his waking hours, he would consider if it was all a dream, but it wasn't.

These thoughts brought him back to where he was right now. He went to the local flower shop, the same local flower shop he and Barbara bought the bouquet all those years ago. He had no cash on him, only a cheque and the mass fortune that the main branch of the Janus Order left. He entered the shop and noticed that the shift had already switched since the one who was at the counter was a young man and not the garden troll whom he would always notice when he walks by.

"Good mornin'!" the boy enthusiastically greeted.

Walter simply smiled at him as he walked to the section of blue flowers.

The boy followed close behind him. "Looking for anything specific? We rearranged the flowers last week so it might be hard to find what you're looking for."

Walter stopped to look around, when he noticed that the flowers he was looking for was _ not _ indeed where they were supposed to be, he turned to ask the boy. "Forget me not," he asked, "Alpine or... Field will do."

"Scorpion grasses are right around the corner!" the boy pointed, "the, uh, Field... erm, let me check the back for a moment." He rushed off out of Walter's view.

Walter went to where the boy pointed the Alpines were, it wasn't too different from the other ones, in fact, Wood Forget-me-nots are better for larger amounts, yet Barbara seemed to have a preference. A preference in which Walter never bothered question, never then, definitely not now. Walter took in a bouquet as he glanced out the window, dawn was coming near and he was thankful he had brought the umbrella. 

The boy eventually came back with a handful of flowers. He apologized for taking long and gave him the amount he needed. Walter then went back on his way.

He walked into the more grassy plains of the sleepy suburban town. There was only one reason alone that would bring him there in the break of daylight, _ her _. Walter smiled as he walked through a field of true-blues and settled under an old oak tree. Putting down the bouquet that seemed to have camouflaged against the other flowers.

"Sorry it took me too long, dear," he spoke, "I think the teen was new."

There was no response, but over the years, the silence had grown to him.

"I bought some... I do hope it fills up the empty spaces." He stood up to see how wide their field has grown. "It's beautiful, is it not, dear?" he said. "I know it's been a few weeks since I last personally watered them, but the rain seemed to suffice at the moment."

Everything was quiet, but not in a bad way. It all seemed to be tranquil, serene, the life that Walter wished he had before the turn of the last millennia. "It's almost been an entire decade, has it not? An entire decade since..." he trailed off, "But don't you worry, love, I intend to keep my promise." He gave a ghost of a smile. "I promise."

Walter took the bouquet and settled it down in front of an arched stone - one with decor that surrounded the sides, as candles lit up the carvings engraved on it - in which the name "Barbara Lake-Strickler" was elegantly carved, and he sat there. There he stayed, under the oak tree, in front of the stone, until the sun came down again. There he stayed, in a field of forget-me-nots, never to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there were any mistakes I may have missed, I hope you liked it! :D
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
